thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolf
' Werewolves' are an ancient and legendary supernatural race of beings who can transform from Human form into wolves during a full moon. Werewolves have inhabited Human literature for centuries; though their existance has always been regarded as mythological and not real. Werewolves are involved with the organized crimes of New York. Physical Discription Werewolves are indistinguishable from other Humans while in their Human form; albeit with refined and perfected bones, teeth, musculature, voice, ect. They have no excess fat or skin. On the days of a full moon when they shift into their wolf form, their muscles expand and harden and their bones and skin change and reform, causing their clothing to rip and shred utill eventually they fall off, usually leaving only the Werewolf's pants/cut-off jeans. They stand at Human height while in their hybrid form, though they are slightly larger and taller. Their third form is that of a normal wolf. Werewolf Birth Werewolves are born whenever a Human is bitten and/or scratched by a Werewolf. Werewolves can also be born naturally from at least one Werewolf parent. Powers & Abilities Werewolf possess a variety of superhuman physical prowesses. *'Immortality': Werewolves possess eternal youth and do not die of natural causes. *'Full Moon': Werewolves are at their physical peak during a full moon and it is only during this time that they are able to shapeshift into their wolf form. Werewolves usually shift at night, though they are able to shift anytime the full moon is visable in the sky and there have been ones who have shifted at late noon when the sun was just begining to set. It is worth noting that Werewolves don't shapeshift unwillingly, they shift at will and can even decide to not shift at all. However, when the full moon is gone, the Werewolves in wolf form unwillingly shift back to Human form and won't be able to shift again untill the next full moon. *'Superhuman Strength': Werewolves possess strength beyond that of both Humans and wolves. They are stronger than Vampires during a full moon. *'Superhuman Speed': Werewolves possess speed beyond that of Humans and wolves. *'Healing Factor': Werewolves heal very fast from wounds and are able to regrow severed body parts. They are immune to all illness and ailments. *'Superhuman Endurance': Werewolves can withstand a superhuman strike without any lasting effect or injury. They recover from such attacks almost instantlly. The density of their body is strong enough to dent steel and rip a subway car door from its steel hindges without any ailment to the Werewolf. *'Superhuman Senses': Werewolves possess heightned senses of sight, smell, and hearing inherent in all wolves. *'Night Vision': Werewolves can see in total darkness. *'Superhuman Agility': Werewolves possess agility beyond that of Humans and wolves. They are flexable and able to move with great canine grace. *'Wallcrawling': Werewolves are very adapt at climbing sheer surfaces. Weaknesses *'Silver': Werewolves are burned by the touch of silver. If silver peirces a Werewolf's skin while in wolf form, it will grow weak and revert back to its Human form. *'Decapitation': Werewolves can be killed by decapitation. Category:Comics Characters